To get to work each morning, Umaima takes a horse 19.62 miles and a train 11.57 miles. How many miles is Umaima's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Umaima travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Umaima travels 31.19 miles in total.